Young America's Journal Original
by NYA Entertainment
Summary: As many nations visited Japan, South Korea came by with a journal claiming it to be America's. Curiosity overwhelming them, they open it to be in Canada and America's native language. With Canada reading, what will they learn about America's past.
1. Prologue

_I have many different versions of this story, and each one has some truth as well as a fake nation by the name Indaduska (which I made from one of the natives language's word for snake – indadu). I'm using this "nation" in each version. I will have many different versions because I have different ideas on where this story can lead or go. __**Anything that happens to do with Indaduska is false**__. I don't want any fellow students failing their history tests because of this story. I will have some truth in here and everything will eventually lead up to things in Hetalia. All versions are about America and why he chose to be a hero. Some versions explain why he's afraid of ghosts and supernatural but still watch. Now enjoy!(If you actually read all of that I applaud you!)_

**Young America's Journal**

Together many nations "interacted" together on one of the many islands in Japan. By interacting I mean France and Britain fighting about who knows what, Italy bothering Germany, Romano yelling at the poor German, Spain attempting to calm Romano to calm down, China talking about how western nations are immature, Russia just sitting there, Canada standing nearly transparent in the background, Hungary, Austria, and Prussia arguing, and Japan trying to calm everyone down.

"Luckily America had some things to attend to and will be gone for a week, but after that he'll add on to this." The Japanese muttered to himself, as he began to give up on solving this mess. Just as he said that, South Korea had to add himself to the group.

"Look what I found when I was at America's house! It looks like an old journal! Like **really** old!" This caused everyone to stop fighting and turn to the Korean. "It's in some sort of language I can't even understand!"

"Let me see – aru." China was the first to move toward Korea; the others followed immediately, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"This is quite rude." Austria said after they all surrounded the journal and its holder.

"If the un-awesome you don't want to see then fine, but I'm sure everyone, including the awesome me, wants to see. You know you want to, too." Prussia taunted Austria, but wether he would admit it or not, he was dieing with curiosity. 'Where did Korea find this? What did it say? How old is it?' these were all questions everyone wanted to know.

"Your right –aru. I can't even read this." With this everyone started fighting over the journal saying things like, 'Let me see!' and 'What is this?', until England spoke up. "I think I've seen this before."

"Ve~ Really, what does it say!"

"I don't know, but-"

"I can read it." Everyone turned to the owner of the small voice that spoke. Canada could see the questioning look on everyone's faces. "I-Its in mine and America's native tongue, before any of you came."

"So can you read it to us?" This time Japan spoke out, surprising almost everyone in the room, since he wasn't known for going into other privacy.

"Y-Ya, but, umm, Korea where did you find this? I've never seen it."

"As you all know I was visiting America and when I was there America had to do something, so I got bored and went around and found this deep in his room barely sticking out underneath a bunch of stuff. It looked like it wasn't touched forever, so I got it and hid it until America left. I tried reading it but I couldn't so I decided to bring it to you guys!" This raised everyone's curiosity level up ten-fold. Why would this be hiding underneath a bunch of stuff deep in his room? Was what almost everyone in the room was thinking. The other thoughts are better left unsaid. "Canada will you read it now!"

"Ya." Mathews eyes were lit up with curiosity and he snatched the book and began to look it over.

"It's title America's Journal." He opened the first page.


	2. Entry One

Everyone ended up sitting down with the not-so-transparent Canada in the middle. After everyone was comfortable Mathew began reading the first page. Quite slowly as we was translating everything said to English.

"Yaira told me to write in this stupid thing, and since it's hard to argue with her, I promised I would. She told me that I should confess all my feelings and thoughts into this thing instead of keep them to myself. I still don't understand her reasoning. What if some idiot finds this? What if Indaduska finds this? I told her this and she said that I should write in my native tongue so she doesn't know about this. So the little argument I gave her, she won.

I asked her earlier what I should write today and she said to tell about myself. So here I go- My name is America and I'm a mindless-" Canada stopped there and just stared down at the page.

"What is it?" Hungary asked, obviously worried.

"Oh sorry, it's just…"

"What-da?"

"The next words, but maybe I'm not reading this right." The Canadian looked confused, worried, and sad.

"What does it say-aru? You should continue so we can help you try to understand it-aru." He reader nodded and continued on with the entry.

" and I'm a mindless killer for a nation by the name of Indaduska." Everyone started talking, rambling on about how this isn't right, or anything else that popped in their heads about this.

"I think youv should keep vreading. Ven ve can make vensed of vthis." Germany suggested. Everyone agreed to keep their mouth shut till the end of the entry.

"I don't know if that really describes me. I'm more of Indaduska's mindless servant that must obey her and follows her every whim, which includes killing people she dislikes, or else I'll be harshly punished. The punishments change each time, but I'll give you an example- once she but me in a small cell, barely a little bit bigger than me, and made me stay in there with no food or water for two days. That wasn't a very good example since that one was one of the not-so-bad ones but it happened so I figure it counts."

"Not-so-bad ones! What the hell is a bad one then?" There was noticeable anger in the Britain's voice. Auther had some good reasons to be angered, like how he raised America. The fact that he doesn't know about this frustrates Mathew as well, not that he would speak it out loud, yet.

"Sh! Canada please continue." Austria urged the man.

"Before you continue I think we should make a rule or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well France, I think we should make it so there's no interruption in these entries. We have to keep quiet till the very end. Nobody speaks but Canada till the end of the entry." All the countries agreed in the end of a rather boring argument.

"One more thing-da."

"What is it-aru?"

"Should we keep this a secret that we're reading this from America-da? At least till we finish-da."

"Agreed-aru."

"The awesome me seconds that."

"Ve~ Same."

"I third it."

"The origin of agreement, agrees." Germany just nodded, all whom hadn't spoken nodding as well.

"Then I guess we should continue-da." Canada nodded before getting back to the book.

"Anyway I'm also pretty small, have blonde hair, and blue eyes. Any average person would see me as an average little kid, probably around one to two years old, as long as they don't hear me speak or fighting or anything along those lines. How many one to two year olds can kill a man without breaking a sweat! Hopefully not many or that would be quite scary. Strange. It's been a while since I've stated my opinion anywhere. Maybe this thing not that idiotic or I'm just being idiotic myself. Either way, I guess I'll write tomorrow, for now I rest."

"We should keep reading-aru."

"Ya." He flipped the page and continued on…


	3. Update Report!

Dear Young America's Journal Readers,

Yes I know you are probably yelling since this isn't a chapter; however, expect one sometime soon. For now I would like to say that if you or a friend of yours (whom you've shown this to) has any comments or ideas for the story please post us them as a review _or _a personal message! Want to know your opinions and ideas to help us improve! Plus I, Marliese, will do most of the writing since Katie and Stephanie aren't doing much- so they will help, but not much. I will write some chapters over the next few days, since my Grandma (whom has never come down to visit us – we always visited her) is over and I'd feel bad if I didn't spend time with her.

Sincerely,

Nya President / White Neko / Marliese


	4. Entry 2

Entry 2

"Today has been strange. A strange man from far away came onto our island not too long ago, since Indaduska found him a threat of a sort she had me kill him. Obviously that wasn't the odd part or every day would be odd. The odd part is how he spoke. He said things in an odd language. Like "ciao" whatever that means."A small sound came from the Italian brothers as the Canadian continued. "It seems he rode in a canoe like thing and accidently wound up here. Well that doesn't matter. I picked up a pet. More like it followed me and I didn't want it dead. I don't know why. I like talking to it. Is that weird? I don't know. I decided to call it by what it is, a bunny. When I was out killing the strange man it was drawn by my camp. I wasn't hungry so I gave it some of my food. That was probably my first mistake, but that doesn't matter anymore. I wonder how Brother is. I hope he hasn't found any trouble as well. He may be older, but he's very different from me. He's less noticeable to everyone but Mom and Dad. I don't miss them, but I miss Brother. Mom never really liked me much, but Dad does. I wonder where he is. He disappeared a while ago leaving Mom, Brother, and me alone." There was a noticeable pause in the paper. As to mark that something happened that made him to lose train of thought."Bunny is here. He must have noticed I was dozing. I can't go too far cause Indaduska might call me or something. For now goodnight, I suppose."

"I wonder how everyone is! I've been busy lately, so I've had to miss the get-together so far! Ha-ha! But a hero will always come!" The American called to no one as he boarded his plane.

Sorry for the wait! I was debating how to write this since I needed to release some important details in this and add in the bunny! Promise the next one is coming! This one was mainly the journal, and the next few may be similar; however, our other nations will be in later chapters!


	5. Entry 3 to  6

Entry 3 - 6

"It's been a while since I've said this, but I'm scared. Indaduska is getting really irritated lately. Some of her people and Yairi's people are causing problems. I think she might do something to Yairi." Canada turned the page marking the next entry. "I haven't written in days since Indaduska thought about heading back to my land. I don't know why I fought back, but I'm not ashamed I did. I don't want her taking Brother. Is it weird to want to protect your older brother?" Quite a few people in the room brought that question into their heads. Canada was older; however, some looked at Canada seeing his reaction so far. How would you feel if your little brother has kept **this** from you?

"It hurts." That was the only thing in the entry. No-one spoke. Canada moved on while the few who noticed Canada's emotions silently argued with themselves. Should we stop? It was a common question in their minds.

"Sorry I haven't written in a while but things were getting hectic. I think it's over. Indaduska and Yairi seem back to their normal selves. Lately I've been talking to bunny. I thought by now he would know to leave, but he hasn't. I took him out far away and left him there so that no one could find him, but he just hopped back to me. I think I'm glad. It feels nice to know that he won't leave me." After that lighter entry the phone rang. Japan chose to get it.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Oh! Japan! America here!"

"Oh America… What is it?" He tried to sound normal, but after what he has discovered it's hard to think of America the same way.

"I'm on my way to the get-together Korea talked about. I'll be there in about an hour. Well bye!" He hung up.

"What is it Japan?" China asked.

"America's going to be here in an hour."

I updated as fast as I could to make up for the nearly month and a half that I didn't update! I decided to add in the characters more. I think it turned out nice, trying to focus on the entries not on the characters though. Review telling me if I should continue writing with about this amount of balance or not!

I may or may not have killed Rome – I just killed someone from Italy. Up to you to decide! Though if I killed Rome he isn't dead – just after his "death" one of Yairi's people helped him onto a boat and he sailed away. - Isn't official but who knows.


	6. Where?

White-Neko: Sorry guys, I've been meaning to write this, but with school and a bit of writers block, I never really got to it… Anyway, I'm forcing Brittany to update her "Shugotalia" and we plan on updating everything, so that's a plus! I'll try to update, but even though I know what I want to write, it never comes out quite how I want it. Now, this chapter isn't an entry but isn't quite filler, so here you go!

Where?

"What should we do?" Japan asked the room.

"We should hide the journal."

"What do you mean Canada-aru?"

"America would probably get mad or something if he knew, and like we agreed before, we should hide it now and continue at night or when America is away."

"Agreed, anyone have any complaints?" Germany spoke. With no complaints spoken, a new topic was brought into discussion-_ Where do we hide the journal?_

"Maybe we can hide it underneath my bed-da?"

Al would probably question you and attempt to discover it if he noticed us eyeing it or protecting it." Canada countered.

"The origin of good hiding spots thinks we should hide it in the fireplace!"

"To have it burn! Idiot, we can't hide it there!"England argued.

"Perhaps in one of our suitcases, no? Moi, will take it."

"I wouldn't want it anywhere near you, frog-face!" As the two began bickering in the background the other personified nations sighed and moved on.

"Ve~ Maybe we can hide it in a vase or a pot!"

"That actually might be a good idea-aru!"

"America wouldn't go randomly looking in a pot-da?"

"He does have the tendency to look into others stuff." Austria noted.

"But he wouldn't just look into a pot at random!" Italy spoke up.

"That is true, maybe it'll work." Hungary said.

"Which pot should we use?" Spain asked.

"Why not this one!" Romano said from across the room, pointing to a large vase hidden behind a large chair.

"Good eye, Romano." Spain said, hugging to poor Italian brother.

"Get off me, b-bastard!"

"I'll just put this in the vase now…" Canada said quietly before walking over and placing it gently inside.

"Ha-ha! Hey guys I'm here!" America called from the front door. Everyone just stood still, unsure of what to expect. Oh, how ones views can change in so little time.


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Young America Journal Readers,

I've decided to re-write the previous chapters, so from now on I'll be uploading on "Young America's Journal" the Re-Write. If you wish to find my re-write of the chapters and continue reading this story please go to my (.net/~nyaentertainment) page and find the updated version.

Sincerely,

Marliese / White-Neko


End file.
